


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by phoenixjustice



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen/KOS-MOS, beginning of Xenosaga Episode I.</p><p>He leans over her, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in her scent; metal and that faint<br/>something else that was nothing like he had ever known, yet was all KOS-MOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: M for graphic sexual content, language, non-con?, dub-con?,  
> con?, etc
> 
> A/N: This is my first Xenosaga fic. I never expected to write one,  
> though I love the game. Lol, oh well, things happen. xD

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was dark and silent; most all the Vector employees and soldiers off  
to bed as it was quite late, only a few people staying up, whether it  
was their shift, needed to catch up on work or were on patrol of the  
hallways of the Woglinde.

He walks inside the room, thankful that all, even Shion, had went to bed  
finally. He had been jumpy and slightly irritated all day, waiting for  
the opportunity that they would finally leave. He smooths down his  
jumpsuit as he heads into the middle of the room, hitting a switch on  
his handheld computer to turn a couple of small lights on near the  
middle of the room, watching them glow a soft blue as he approaches.

He runs a hand down the side of the bulky apparatus fondly, shifting his  
legs slightly against the bulge between his legs that he had been doing  
his damndest to hide and not think about all day. But, oh, it had been  
so hard when /she /had been lying so near, torturing him with her near  
presence (even if he /couldn't /see her through the chrome.)

He taps a few buttons on his handheld before putting it away, watching  
as the top lets out a little woosh of air as it starts to lift, and he  
could feel his erection twitch, straining against the fabric of his  
jumpsuit as he was given small little glimpses of her here and there  
before it lifts up completely, revealing KOS-MOS to him.

He leans over her, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in her scent;  
metal and that faint something else that was nothing like he had ever  
known, yet was all KOS-MOS. He cups her large breasts in his hands,  
unable to hold back any longer, licking his lips as he rubs her nipples  
through the fabric, watching them become hard little points, straining  
against the fabric.

He removes the helmet over her eyes with shaky hands, wanting to see her  
face, even though her eyes were closed, tossing the contraption to the  
side. He quickly removes his jumpsuit, wearing nothing underneath and  
holds himself in check so he wouldn't touch himself and possibly come  
too soon.

His cock pulses as he starts to pull down her outfit, precome dripping  
down from the tip and onto her skin. He lets out a soft groan as he  
bares her completely, tossing the outfit to the side as he looks her up  
and down with hungry eyes. He climbs up the contraption and straddles  
her, shuddering as his cock rubs up against her body. He moves his hands  
to her sides, holding onto them tightly as he runs his tongue up and  
down her breasts, sucking on the nipples, before running his tongue all  
over her body, taking a few kisses here and there before moving down to  
mouth her hairless pussy, running his tongue up and down her clit,  
getting her nice and wet down there.

He moves up her body slightly, unable to contain himself anymore. He  
positions his dripping cock at her entrance and thrusts inside, letting  
out a hoarse groan as her tight little pussy envelops his cock. He grabs  
onto her hips with a brutal grip, thrusting into her as hard as he  
possibly could, eyes rolling back in his head from the feeling. His cock  
moves in and out with a rapid pace and he knew that he wouldn't be able  
to last much longer, his balls pushing against her with every thrust.

He holds onto her tightly, ramming into her, and with one final hard  
thrust, crying out as he comes, his seed shooting deep inside her over  
and over again as he cries out her name, continuing to pound into her,  
his orgasm feeling like it would never end. Finally, he stops, letting  
out shaky breaths as he pulls out of her. He lies there for a long  
moment, enjoying the feeling, wishing he could lie with her the whole  
night, but knowing that there was no way he possibly could.

After a long while, he finally gets up, moving off of her and wiping her  
down before putting his clothes back on, making sure that she was clean  
as he puts her clothes back on. He gives her lips one final kiss before  
putting the visor back on her face, picking up his handheld and hitting  
a few buttons, making the contraption close. He waits until it  
completely closes and he could no longer see her face before turning to  
leave, turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, KOS-MOS," he whispers.

He leaves.

Her eyes open.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: Well, uh...there you go. Um, the idea for this popped into my head  
as I was playing Xenosaga (Episode I), lol. I don't know why. --shrug--.  
Oh well. Now everyone has pr0n they can enjoy, lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
